


Won't Bend A Knee To Time

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: A Warden and his Assassin [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, So post canon that it takes place after canon that hasn't happened yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: They sat together on their chaise lounge, embracing on a crisp, early Harvestmere morning, many years after they had agreed to leave adventuring behind them. The blight that once flowed through Gideon’s veins had long been purged, through a journey and means so convoluted they were not worth recounting. All that mattered now was that they had the rest of their lives...together.





	Won't Bend A Knee To Time

**Author's Note:**

> So more than two years ago ([In this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046615)) I implied I knew what I imagined their ultimate happy ending to be, and this is it. It's a bit short, but that's because I pictured this as a shirt little scene at the end of a hypothetical movie/last DA game.

“Zevran...” Gideon’s voice came out tinged with a contented rasp, and he buried his face into his lover’s disheveled hair. Even as they climb the ladder of age, most days it was styled with particular care, so the ability to see it in its natural state was a privilege and pleasure that only he possessed, and he treasured it. 

They sat together on their chaise lounge (it was of fine Orlesian make, a housewarming gift from Leliana), embracing on a crisp, early Harvestmere morning, many years after they had agreed to leave adventuring behind them. The blight that once flowed through Gideon’s veins had long been purged, through a journey and means so convoluted they were not worth recounting. All that mattered now was that they had the rest of their lives...together.

A sizable yawn released from Zevran’s mouth before he spoke, “Hmmm, what is it, amor?”

“I just wanted to say how glad I am I met you. It seems so long ago now, when I was a young and untested, the fate of the world laid squarely on my shoulders...I felt so alone, at first,” he smiled, smelling Zevran’s blonde locks. Honey and white wine, with notes of saffron, a familiar combination of scents that always brought him comfort, “But then you almost literally swooped into my life and changed everything.”

“I should hope that you mean for the better, or these past decades would become quite awkward in hindsight” Zevran laughed, deep and hearty, sending a rumble through his stomach that traveled into Gideon’s. The Antivan relaxed into his position resting against his lover’s back.

Gideon kissed the top of his head, “For the better? There is no other who could have improved it any further.”

“Your flattering abilities have not soured with age, amor,” Zevran said with mirth, followed by a warm sigh “I feel much the same. You know very well that you saved my life, then. I wished to die, to end the years of ignoring my own suffering. Surviving no longer meant living...”

The former Warden held Zevran even tighter against him, “That’s behind me, behind us, now. Let us look towards the future, rather than dwell on the past, shall we?”

“Right as always, love.”

“Why, thank you for noticing.”

Gideon’s laugh came out sounding almost like a bark, very fitting for a man who reclaimed the insult “Ferelden dog lord” as a proud title. Age had a nasty habit of making men bitter, but the pair of them had defied all odds before, and they would not bend the knee even to the unstoppable march of time.

“I love you, Zevran.”

“And I love you, Gideon.”

Life had not been kind to either of them, but that simply meant they had to love each other all the more in all the years to come, and neither found it in himself to object.•

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave [ this link here](https://rosaliegilbert.com/haircare.html), and I'll leave it up to you to figure out why it's relevant haha.


End file.
